


If Dreams Come True

by Pheylan



Series: The Adventures of Buckybear and Punkirish [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Cyborg!Bucky, Explicit Sex, M/M, M/M Sex, Rimming, Scars, Tattoos, small punk!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheylan/pseuds/Pheylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends and family are becoming aware of the budding relationship.  Meanwhile, the budding relationship is getting physical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place directly after With a Wonder and a Wild Desire, so you'll want to read that first for this to make sense.

A muffin and a coffee cup overloaded with whipped cream hit the table in front of Steve followed by Natasha taking the seat across from him.

 

“So,” she said picking up the muffin. “How awkward was it?”

 

“Nice to see you, too,” Steve responded with a frown. “So glad you moved back to New York so you could take over my dating life again.”

 

“One word – Brock.” When Steve rolled his eyes Natasha continued, “Your dating life has been shit while I was gone. Now, how did it go with Bucky?”

 

Steve smiled down at his own coffee cup. “Okay, it was a bit awkward at first. He was really nervous – which still makes no sense – but he relaxed after I promised to drop the whole war hero thing. It went really well after that.”

 

The redhead nodded. “Yeah, he is really sensitive about that. He’s okay with Clint calling him ‘my hero’, but gets weird when anyone else talks about it. It took him a while to be comfortable around me again after the incident. I may have gone a bit overboard on the grateful fiancé thing.”

 

“Well, we changed the topic to music and then things went smoothly,” Steve said. “Did you know he’s into Big Band music? Apparently, he and his sister actually did swing dance competitions.”

 

“Knew he liked to swing dance; didn’t know he competed,” Natasha replied. “So, what else happened?”

 

Steve shrugged. “We had lunch, went back to my place, talked and listened to music for a while, eventually watched a movie and then made out for an hour or so, before he headed back to Manhattan.”

 

“You didn’t get laid?”

 

“First date, Nat, I didn’t want to rush the guy,” Steve replied. “May aim for it on the second date, though. He makes fun noises when bitten.”

 

“TMI!” Natasha laughed out.

 

Steve gave her a skeptical look.

 

“Okay, yeah, no. Hit me.”

 

***

 **Barton:** _I’m beginning to think you don’t love me anymore._

 

Bucky frowned down at the text from Clint as he unstrapped his helmet.

 

 **Bucky:** _nevr luvd u. only luvd ur big gun_

 

He got off the bike and was heading down the sidewalk when the phone buzzed again.

 

 **Barton:** _Fair._

 **Barton:** _Steve told Nat you had a date. Spill!_

Bucky grinned.

 

 **Bucky:** _sushi music netflix_

 

 **Barton:** _Aw, date. No kiss?_

Bucky paused at the steps to his parents’ brownstone.

 

 **Bucky:** _goodnite kiss may have lasted an hour_

 **Bucky:** _gotta go. lunch w the rents_

Bucky smirked as he tucked his phone into his back pocket and headed up the stairs.

 

“Burglar!” he hollered as he opened the front door. He dropped his jacket and helmet on the couch as he passed through toward the dining room.

 

“Hey, Bucko!” His father, George, was just finishing setting the table. The older man turned and pulled Bucky into a hug. “How’s my world famous engineer and supermodel son?”

 

“Not famous yet, Pop,” Bucky replied hugging back.

 

“No, you just have your picture plastered all over anything advertising Stark Prosthetics,” His mother, Winifred, countered as she set a casserole dish on the table. “I’m sure nobody reads those things. And how is it you always time things so you walk in just as the food is being put on the table?”

 

Bucky laughed and hugged his mom. “Cyborg super powers.”

 

“Huh,” She replied as she released him. “Seems to me I remember you being able to do this since well before you became part robot.” Her face went from smiling to surprised as she studied him. “James Buchanan Barnes, is that a _hickey_?”

 

Bucky’s hand flew up to his neck. “Umm, yes?”

 

Winifred clapped her hands and laughed. “Oh, sweetie! What’s her name? Is she cute?”

 

“Uh, his name is Steve.” Bucky stuttered out.

 

His mother barely paused before saying, “Okay. Is he cute? What’s he do? When do we get to meet him? “

 

George laughed as he sat down at the table. “Slow down, Freddie. I’m sure Bucky is going to tell us all about him.”

 

Bucky pulled his phone out as he sat. “Well, we’ve only had one date, so you won’t be meeting him yet.” He pulled up the picture he’d taken the evening before of him sitting with Steve on the couch. “But, yes, I think he’s very cute.” He handed the phone to his mom.

 

As he started serving himself, his parents leaned together to study the picture. Both frowned.

 

“Honey, how old is this boy?” Winifred asked at the same time that George asked, “Is that a ring in his eyebrow?”

 

“Oh, jeez,” Bucky huffed as he placed the spoon back in the casserole dish and grabbed a piece of bread. “He’s 27 – a year younger than me. He’s just a small guy, okay? And yes, Dad, that’s a ring in his eyebrow and those are plugs in his ears and he’s got several tattoos. He works for SI in the IT department maintaining our external website and being the company expert on all things Microsoft Office. And” Bucky picked up his fork. “he totally rocks a bowtie.”

 

“Well,” Winifred said placing Bucky’s phone next to him on the table. “He is cute. You may have to fight your sister for him when she gets back from college next week.”

 

Bucky shook his head as he swallowed. “Fortunately for me, he is 100% gay. There will be no competing for the boy’s attention this time.”

 

“So, how about that conference in Brussels,” George said. “Do you know if you’ll be presenting yet?”

 

***

“Hello?” Steve answered thinking he really needed to pick a ringtone for Bucky.

 

“Tell me that I love my parents.”

 

“You love your parents,” Steve parroted.

 

There was a heavy sigh from the other man. “Yeah, I do. But some days…So, are you home?”

 

“I am,” Steve replied slouching farther into his couch.

 

“Cool. I’m in front of you building with the bike and a spare helmet. Want to go to Coney Island with me? I really need some beach time.”

 

“Beach time?” Steve asked getting up. “Uhm, yeah. I’m not sure where my swim trunks are, though.”

 

“I’m not planning on getting in the water,” Bucky explained. “I just need to sit on the beach and chill. Thought it might be nice to do so with you.”

 

“Oh! Okay. Let me get my shoes on and I’ll be right down.”

 

Steve paused briefly to debate his ratty T-shirt and cargo pants, but decided not to waste time changing. Bucky was already aware of his aesthetic. Instead he shoved his feet into his Converse, grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

 

“There’s my punk,” Bucky said with a smile as Steve exited his building. Steve wasn’t sure if it was the smile, the possessive pronoun, or some combination of the two, but he could feel the blush creeping up his face as he came up to the brunet.

 

“Hey, Buck. Bad day?” Steve asked as he accepted the spare helmet and a quick kiss. The helmet was only a half-lid, so he was glad his sunglasses were still tucked into one of his pockets from the morning’s breakfast with Natasha.

 

“Not bad, just…” Bucky shrugged. “I’ll tell you when we get to the beach.”

 

They lucked out and found parking fairly close to the Boardwalk on 15th. Bucky locked the helmets to the bike and stuffed his jacket in one of the saddlebags before casually taking Steve’s hand and heading beach-ward.

 

“So, Mom saw the hickey,” he said without preamble.

 

“Yeah?” Steve looked up at Bucky, but couldn’t see the bruise until Bucky turned to face him. It was just barely visible in the open collar. “She’s got good vision, then. I only notice it because I put it there.”

 

“She’s got Mom vision,” Bucky huffed as he led Steve over the boardwalk and down to the beach. “So, of course, she wanted all the details about who did it.”

 

“Problems with my gender?” Steve asked sympathetically.

 

“Not at all.” Bucky paused at the edge of the sand and started removing his boots. Steve kicked his own shoes off as well. “But she wanted _details_ and wasn’t willing to let it go. Dad kept trying to change topics, but she’d drag the conversation back to my date.”

 

“Is your dad okay with it?” Steve asked as Bucky found a spot just out of reach of the surf.

 

“Yeah,” Bucky replied with a shrug. “I don’t think he’s okay with the punk thing, but let it lie when I told him you had a good job.”

 

“Well, you could always over share with your mom,” Steve suggested as he sat beside Bucky. The brunet squinted at Steve for a moment and then grinned and shook his head.

 

“Yeah, no. Dad’s head would have exploded and she’d have been disappointed that there was no sex.” Bucky adjusted himself in relation to Steve and then fell sideways so that his head was lying in Steve’s lap. “She means well, but she’s been really worried about me being single since I got out of the Army. Doesn’t matter that I’ve been genuinely busy between recovering from the accident, finishing my degree, and finding my niche at SI.”

 

Steve dropped a hand to Bucky’s left bicep while contemplating the brunet’s reply. “Sounds like she just wants you to be happy.” Steve smiled down at the man in his lap. “My ma is that way. Like there’s a checklist for happiness and having the right partner is a requirement.”

 

Bucky rolled onto his back and looked up at Steve. “I think part of it is that I went from a lot of casual dating to no dating at all. Before I wasn’t looking for anything serious and now I don’t have time for anything that I don’t think is going to be worth the trouble.”

 

“So, I’m worth the trouble?” Steve smirked.

 

“I think you are _all_ the trouble,” Bucky replied with a grin. “But I’m getting the vibes that you’ll be worth it.”

 

Steve bent awkwardly so he could reward Bucky with a quick kiss. “Oh, I’m all sorts of trouble, but it’s the fun kind. Promise.”

 

***

Bucky had learned two things on his date with Steve Saturday. One – once the little punk was given permission, the gentleman thing went out the window. He was definitely aggressive when it came to making out. Two – Bucky found he really liked Steve’s aggressiveness.

 

They had relaxed on the beach until Steve started to look a little pink (his Irish skin wasn’t going to accept more than an hour in the midday sun). Then they went back to Steve’s place where Bucky found himself quickly situated on the couch with the smaller man in his lap, pinning him down as they made out. Bucky hadn’t been this turned on in years. He rested his left hand on Steve’s hip and ran his right up under Steve’s ratty t-shirt.

 

Steve suddenly broke the kiss and glared down at Bucky. “I thought you had feeling in both hands.”

 

“Uh, yeah, I do,” Bucky replied leaning up to kiss at Steve’s neck.

 

“Then use both hands, Buck!” Steve complained even as he tilted his head back to give Bucky room.

 

“Yeah, okay,” Bucky muttered against the smaller man’s throat. He ran both hands up under the shirt and then back down to squeeze Steve’s ass.

 

“Much better,” Steve groaned out as he ground his crotch into Bucky’s.

 

Bucky moaned as he tilted his head back to recapture Steve’s mouth. He was either going to have to call a halt soon or start peeling clothes off if he didn’t want to come in his pants. The small blond was setting off nerve endings that Bucky had forgotten he had. So, it took him a moment to realize that the hands on his chest were doing more than just feeling up his pecs.

 

“Wait,” Bucky said breaking the kiss. He lightly gripped Steve’s wrists to stop the younger man from unbuttoning his shirt.

 

Steve stilled and looked concerned. “Am I moving too fast? Or is this not where you want this to go?”

 

“No, just…” Bucky took a deep breath and tried again. “I want this, but I think that I need to warn you that there is a lot of scarring.” He waved vaguely at his left side. “Between the explosion and the surgery, it’s not pretty.”

 

Steve gave him a gentle smile. “Okay, let me show you something.”

 

Bucky watched as Steve leaned back and pulled his own shirt off revealing a lovely slender body and several more tattoos. The punk tapped a tattoo over his heart. “This was my first tat. Also, my first surgery.”

 

Bucky glanced up at Steve’s face before leaning in to study the body art. It was a stylized heart that appeared to be stitched together. However, when he really looked it became apparent that the white seams were actually white scars.

 

“Heart surgery,” Steve explained placing Bucky’s right hand on the tattoo. “I was seven. I wanted to hide it, but the guy I went to said that the ink wouldn’t really cover it up. So, he incorporated it into the art I’d already drawn.” Steve slid out of Bucky’s lap and turned around pointing to his back between the shoulder blades where there were more scars. “This was for scoliosis surgery. They put plates in and fused part of the vertebrae. “ Steve turned back to Bucky with a grin. “You’re not the only one in the room who can set off a metal detector.”

 

Bucky huffed out a laugh. “That’s it. I’m giving you all my medals. You’re definitely braver than I am.” With that he stood up and quickly unbuttoned his shirt. After taking it off and tossing it aside, he spread his arms. “So, these are mine.”

 

Bucky held still while Steve ran his hands across his torso and shoulder. The left side of his body was peppered with shrapnel scars and further scarring radiated out from where the metal arm attached to his shoulder. He’d been shirtless in front of lots of people in the last few years – doctors, engineers, and potential investors – but this was the first time someone was looking at him as a person and not as a patient or a model for the arm. It was nerve wracking, but Steve’s hands were gentle and soothing.

 

“You’re beautiful,” the blond said after a few minutes. He pressed a kiss to Bucky’s left shoulder where the metal met flesh. “I want to take you into my bedroom and see the rest.”

 

Bucky took another deep breath. “Yeah. I want that, too.”

 

***

If Steve was honest with himself – and he did try to be – he would admit part of the reason he liked dating tall muscular men was due to Small Man Syndrome. He was seriously turned on from having Bucky naked under him in his bed, moaning into his mouth. He was also finding that being caressed by the prosthetic hand was doing things for him, but figured he’d keep that to himself for now. He finally broke the kiss to make his way down to Bucky’s right collarbone where he started on a second hickey.

 

“Fuck, Stevie,” Bucky moaned while arching up into him. “You got an oral fixation or somthin’?”

 

Steve let go with a pop and then stopped to admire the bruise he’d just left. “That is a distinct possibility.” He started kissing his way down to the nearest nipple.

 

“Mmmm, that mean I’m getting a blow job today?”

 

“That or I’m gonna eat you out,” Steve said between nips at Bucky’s chest. “Haven’t decided yet.”

 

“You’d do that?!” Steve looked up to see Bucky staring down at him with his pupils blown. He couldn’t help but smirking.

 

“I’ll eat you out, if you let me fuck you,” Steve offered with a wicked grin.

 

“Shit, yeah!” Bucky agreed as a brilliant smile crossed his face. “But I warn you. If you’re any good you may have trouble getting rid of me.”

 

“Okay, Buckybear,” Steve teased as he leaned up to get supplies out of his nightstand.

 

“Oh, god, no! Don’t call me that during sex,” Bucky complained as he stuffed a pillow under his hips and spread his legs. “My sister has been calling me that since she was a toddler and hearing it from you is seriously weird.”

 

“Sorry,” Steve said settling between Bucky’s legs. “I’ll work on an alternative pet name.”

 

“That would be ni – oh, fuck, yeah!”

 

Steve grinned to himself at the reaction he got from licking Bucky from ass crack to balls. He pressed his tongue to the brunet’s hole, lapping across it before gently starting to press in, and tried not to giggle over the high pitched whine that elicited. Bucky’s right hand came down to curl in Steve’s hair as the smaller man proceeded to lavish attention on him. The sounds he got in response just cranked up his own libido.

 

After a several minutes of this Steve lubed up his fingers and carefully pushed one in beside his tongue. He opened his eyes in surprise when he heard a mechanical whine join the human one and noticed Bucky was clenching his left fist. The plates on his arm were actually moving slightly. He pushed his finger in deeper and pulled his face away enough to say, “You can touch me with your left hand, you know.”

 

“Mmmmm, no,” Bucky panted out. “Might break – Oh! – might break you.” He tugged at Steve’s hair. “Stevie! Either keep going or fuck me!”

 

Steve chuckled as he licked at Bucky’s balls while slowly pushing a second finger into his ass. There was little resistance, so he scissored them a bit to make sure the larger man was ready. “Okay fucking it is,” he replied kneeling up and removing his fingers from Bucky’s hole. He quickly got the condom out from its packet, rolled it on and added extra lube, before positioning himself. He looked at Bucky’s face to find the brunet’s eyes half lidded and his lower lip caught in his teeth.

 

“Jesus, you’re beautiful,” Steve breathed out.

 

Bucky actually blushed. “You, too, Punk.” He lifted his right hand and gently brushed Steve’s cheek. “Now, _please_ fuck me.”

 

Steve laughed and pushed slowly in giving Bucky plenty of time to adjust. When he was fully seated he held still and looked over his partner. Bucky was glistening with sweat and his jaw-length hair messily framed his face, sticking in places. He really was the prettiest man Steve had ever seen.

 

Bucky finally nodded and said rather breathlessly, “I’m ready. You can move.”

 

They both moaned as Steve gave a slow thrust. After a few more, Bucky reached up and pulled him into a kiss. It was a bit awkward with the height difference, so Bucky’s hips ended up being tilted at an angle. This was apparently not a problem, because with Steve’s next thrust his eyes opened wide and he gave out a high pitched “oh!”

 

“I do believe I found the prostate,” Steve teased giving another thrust with the same results.

 

Bucky nodded enthusiastically and rocked his hips encouraging Steve to a faster rhythm which the smaller man was quite willing to do. As he thrust he braced himself on his left arm and ran his right hand up Bucky’s metal arm feeling the plates shift and hearing the whine start up again.

 

Bucky threw his head back and closed his eyes. “Ste -… close,” he panted out.

 

Steve thrust harder and wrapped his right hand around Bucky’s cock. “Come on, Buck, I got you,” he said as he started stroking in time with his hips. “You can let go.”

 

Bucky cracked his eyes to met Steve’s gaze and then lost it. He slammed his eyes shut and stuttered out a long moan as he came over Steve’s hand and his own chest and stomach. That sight along with the feel of Bucky spasming around his cock was enough to set Steve alight. A few more thrusts and Steve was coming as well.

 

Once the aftershocks had passed Steve carefully pulled out and lay down on Bucky, ignoring the mess. He listened to Bucky’s heartbeat slowing as he started to cool down.

 

“Okay,” Bucky finally said once he got his breath back. “I warned you. Now you’re stuck with me.”

 

Steve chuckled into Bucky’s broad chest. “Does that mean I can update my Facebook status to In a Relationship?”

 

“Yeah,” Bucky agreed. “Much better than It’s Complicated.”

 

Steve snorted and finally got up to go to his bathroom. After disposing of the condom and cleaning himself up, he brought a warm damp washcloth back with him to clean up his new boyfriend.

 

Bucky smiled up at Steve as he was cleaned up. “Oh. Hey! The Gentleman is back.”

 

“You’d prefer the Troll?” Steve dropped the washcloth on his nightstand and got back into bed, snuggling into Bucky’s side. The larger man chuckled as he wrapped his human arm around Steve and then intertwined the fingers of his left hand with the blond’s right.

 

“Nah, but if Rebecca Barnes makes a friends request, you’re allowed to troll her a little,” Bucky responded. “That’s my kid sister. She’s actually pretty cool, though, so I’d suggest you friend her back if you want. Now, if Winifred Barnes tries to friend you, that’s my Mom and I’m okay if you don’t feel like being mutuals.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Steve said. “Fortunately for you the only family I have is my Mom and her sister and neither of them are on Facebook. Now, if you’re on Twitter, Aunt Ida will probably stalk you.”

 

“No Twitter, but I’ve got an Instagram that I use a lot,” Bucky said. Then he started laughing.

 

“What?” Steve asked with a smile.

 

“I just suddenly heard my grampa in my head,” Bucky explained before going into a grumpy old man voice. “’Kids these days! In my day we shared school rings to show we were dating. Now you share social media sites!’”

 

Steve started laughing, too. “Does he follow that up with ‘Get off my lawn’?”

 

“Nah, he’s in a retirement home. Might yell at you to get out of his foyer, if you’re too loud, though.” Bucky kissed the top of Steve’s head and then raised up enough to look at the alarm clock before snuggling back down.

 

“Checking the time? Is the magic gone already?” Steve teased.

 

“Nah, just making sure I’ve still got a couple of hours before I need to move again,” Bucky explained. “So’s you know – Sundays are family dining days. I’ve got a standing lunch date with my folks and when Pepper’s in town, I’m supposed to join her and Tony for dinner. You’re not required to come with me, but whenever you’re ready, I’m sure you’ll be welcome at either.”

 

“Tony Stark and Pepper Potts?” Steve asked. “How are they family?”

 

“Tony doesn’t really make friends. It’s more like he adopts you into some family position,” Bucky replied. “I’ve sort of been slotted into favored son spot. Not really sure when that happened, but he and Pep are pretty cool people, so I don’t mind it too much. Plus it makes Bruce my pretend uncle and he makes a really cool uncle.”

 

Steve snorted. “Yeah, I think I’ll skip on the family meals for the time being. I just want to concentrate on you. And my family time is Mondays for dinner. And be warned – Mom will probably start pushing for you to show up once I let her know about you.”

 

“That’s fine.” Bucky kissed the top of Steve’s head again. “Oh, Becca will be back in town next week and I would like you to meet her sooner rather than later. ” Bucky unwound his hand from Steve’s and began tracing a Celtic knotwork tattoo on his forearm.

 

“How many tattoos do you have, anyway?” he asked, changing the subject.

 

“Eight currently,” Steve said. “I’m working out what I want for my next one. Probably do that on my birthday.”

 

“Okay, cool.” Bucky continued to run his fingers over Steve’s skin. “I suddenly have the urge to trace every single one of them with my tongue. Would you mind?”

 

“Go for it,” Steve agreed rolling onto his back. “Just be prepared to deal with the consequences of your actions.”

 

***

Bucky texted his sister a picture of himself and Steve sitting on the beach as he waited for the elevator to take him to the penthouse and dinner.

 

 **Bucky:** _his name is steve. u no can has!_

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Tumblr http://pheylan13.tumblr.com/ if you're interested in my babblings about cats, roses and these darned Marvel boys.


End file.
